<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Ever Going To Leave You by sailorAE86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028436">I'm Not Ever Going To Leave You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86'>sailorAE86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Initial D, MF Ghost (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Injury, Love, M/M, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, angsty fluff, keisuke knows it and loves him anyways, mf ghost spoilers, takumi is broken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorAE86/pseuds/sailorAE86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi wakes up in his hospital room after the briefly mentioned car crash from MF Ghost. He is falling apart and only Keisuke can put him back together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Ever Going To Leave You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is both my first AO3 post, as well as my first Initial D fanfiction. However, I've been writing Sailor Moon fanfiction for what feels like my whole life, so let's see how this goes...</p>
<p>Note: this work contains a spoiler from MF Ghost. Seeing as you've made it this far, I'm sure you understand but just to be sure, please don't read if you haven't read chapter 25 of the MF Ghost manga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His driveshaft had snapped.</p>
<p>The car dived headfirst into a ravine. Sickeningly loud scraping and whining sounds could be heard as the metal gore twisted and bent. Darkness enveloped him in a warm embrace, but not before agonizing pain throbbed through his existence and raging heat licked at his shocked-to-the-point-of-being-numb skin. The pain was too much; the heat too hot. The darkness had not come in time.</p>
<p>Takumi awoke a week after the crash in a private white box. He had been placed in a medically induced coma to allow him to heal. <em>Only a week…</em> Takumi thought to himself hollowly. <em>It wasn’t long enough.</em> Nothing was - not his career, not his success, not his happiness. Everything had been cruelly snatched from him, taken too quickly.</p>
<p>Something had gone into his left forearm during the crash - sharp and barbaric, intent on delivering as much damage as it could. Everything connected to it could still function. His arm still moved whenever his brain sent a signal, and his fingers could still coil into a fist, albeit numbly and at a much slower pace. However, the nerve had been mangled to the point where doctors soberly told him he would never be able to race again. He was only twenty-three, and yet, it was all over.</p>
<p>He had other injuries. Shattered bones in his right leg, injured internal organs, cracked ribs, torturously painful and disfigured skin on his left side from where the flames melted against him. He felt the pain, yes, but he didn’t focus on any of it. Most of it could be hidden by casts and hospital gowns, like his ugly charred skin. He only had the attention span for his arm. It was the only thing that stuck out. His stupid, useless, ruined arm.</p>
<p>Staring out the large window in his white box, Takumi watched the small sliver of the world perceptible to him darkly. He had only been awake for a few hours, but he had already memorized the view. He had already grown accustomed to the beeping and whirring of machines; the stinging antiseptic smell. He had already gotten used to the idea of taking himself out of this world as soon as he could. As soon as he was out of this bed and able to have a moment by himself.</p>
<p>The door to his right suddenly opened and Takumi turned his head to face whoever was coming in. A tall, blonde man tentatively stepped in. His smoldering blues were wrought with emotion; a passionate warmth Takumi had loved and lusted over for many years. There was also such a strong, worrying presence in them that it made Takumi mentally shrink back. </p>
<p>“Takumi…” Takumi felt an aching shiver crawl down his spine at hearing his name slip past the lips he had brushed up against, bitten, and moaned into several times. “How are you feeling?” The voice continued nervously. </p>
<p>Something in Takumi panged and he turned to look back out the window. “Fine,” he murmured, allowing his sore throat to shroud his speech. Takumi heard rustling and assumed the blonde was sitting in one of the two chairs next to his bed.</p>
<p>“Don’t shut me out,” he said suddenly, making Takumi whirl around. Blue eyes penetrated him and a hand reached out to clutch one of his own. “Please, don’t shut me out. I love you so much, Takumi. Let me be there for you.”</p>
<p>“Keisuke, <em>I can’t,</em>” he hissed back, pulling his hand away as if Keisuke’s touch burned him. It might as well have, seeing how much his heart was hurting right now. Emotions began to well up and spill out, mixtures of grief and anger and everything in between. “My life is over! I have nothing left! My career is dead, Keisuke. I’ll never race again-”</p>
<p>“You don’t know that,” the blonde shot back quietly, clearly seething but refusing to let his infamous fury undermine his responses.</p>
<p>Takumi’s irritation piqued and he began to tremble from his efforts. “They said the nerve damage was permanent and that I’d never be able to race again, so yeah, I do know that. Don’t fucking tell me otherwise when we both know my life is over!” He no longer cared that he was swearing or that everyone on that floor could hear his outburst. He no longer cared about anything.</p>
<p>“So then we’ll deal, Takum! It’s not the end of the world!” Keisuke’s voice was rising in volume, though it had yet to match his lover’s.</p>
<p>The anger flowed out of Takumi before he had the chance to stop it. “Easy for you to say! You’re the one with a career left!” Hoarseness clung to him, but he couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t stop the suffering in his chest or the lump in the back of his throat that threatened his breathing or the heavy tears that flooded down his cheeks. “You can still race, and I can’t, and now that I can’t, I’m nothing to you! I’m useless and as soon as you realize it, you’re going to leave me! Everyone is and I don’t know what to do!”</p>
<p>Just as soon as the words had left his mouth, Keisuke rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Takumi as tight as he could. The anger that both of them contained dissipated instantaneously. Surrounding him with warmth and stability, Takumi let out a soft cry and held onto Keisuke. He felt his fingers grasp Keisuke’s shirt and his head rest on Keisuke’s shoulder as sobs wracked his body. Keisuke placed a hand on the back of his head, softly running his fingers through Takumi’s hair. “It’s okay, Takumi,” he whispered gently, “I’m not ever going to leave you. I love you so much, Takumi.”</p>
<p>Takumi wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, with his crying form in Keisuke’s loving embrace, but when he finally resurfaced, he felt as though a weight had been lifted off of him. Keisuke smiled down at him, worn blue eyes blazing with tenderness and adoration. The altercation had left them both fatigued, Takumi especially, as he returned the smile wearily. With his last bit of energy, he reached up, placing a hand on Keisuke’s smooth cheek and delicately settled his lips over his lover’s. Keisuke responded by moving his own hands on Takumi’s face and neck. The kiss deepened before the two broke apart.</p>
<p>Carefully maneuvering himself to the left side of the small bed, Takumi lightly tugged Keisuke down until he was lying next to him on his back. Takumi rolled onto his side and pressed against his lover, his damaged arm resting on Keisuke’s chest. He wasn’t sure what the future held, but he knew that no matter what, he would always have Keisuke by his side. With that reassuring thought, the two drifted into a peaceful and much needed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>